It Hurts
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: A few thoughts on Christmas morning...


Please Archive Anywhere... grin... 

All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part... go ahead, take me to court...I'm using the insanity defence... heh, heh, heh... 

Comments, complaints and just plain talk to sheryl_martin@goodmedia.com 

Summary: A few thoughts on Christmas morning...Spoilers: The Ghosts that Stole Christmas...Rating: G, story... mind candy, fluff... 

It Hurts... (1/1)by Sheryl Martin 

The snow began to pile up on the windowsill, obscuring any view they might have had of the street. 

That is, if they had wanted to look outside. 

Putting the opened package down on the table Mulder reached for the remote control, clicking instinctively to CNN while his partner studied her gift. 

"Thanks, Mulder..." Scully tilted her head to one side, the lopsided smile sending a delicious warmth through his body. "Just what I needed..." 

He shrugged, sitting back on the couch. "I saw it and thought of you." 

"I'm flattered... I think..." Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Merry Christmas..." 

Mulder replied in kind, savouring the wonderful scent of Pure Scully as he buried his face in her hair, his lips barely skimming over the soft skin of her neck. 

The hug lasted longer that it should have, but he didn't mind. 

Suddenly he noticed that her arms were tightening around him - not enough to hurt, but in a sudden shift of emotion. 

Then he felt it. 

The first touches of dampness on his bare skin. 

Scully was quietly crying, the muffled sobs reverberating through his body as her grip intensified on him, her hands clutching his shirt tightly. 

"It hurt, Mulder... it hurt so much...." She sobbed into his shoulder, the words sinking through his shirt into his heart. "I worked in an E.R.; I know what a stomach wound looks like, I know what effect it has on a person... but I never thought it hurt so much..." 

He nodded, recalling words said to a NSA operative in a boxcar eons ago. 

"But..." She drew a shaky breath, pulling the air through his soaked shirt. "I knew in the middle of it all; at the worst of it all that I couldn't shoot you." 

"Again." 

A muffled snort answered him, one hand releasing his shirt long enough to slap his back lightly. "You know that was a totally different situation..." 

"I know..." Gently rocking her back and forth he felt the moisture gather under his lashes; threatening to break free from his closed eyes. "I couldn't have done it either.. and yes, it hurt..." Squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, Mulder tried to banish the phantom pain as it surged up from his memory. "It hurt a lot..." 

Drawing back from him Scully dragged her hand across her wet face, trying to erase the worst of the damage. 

"I just don't understand..." She avoided looking at him directly, settling for an in depth study of his tear stained shirt. "I don't understand what happened." 

"Neither do I." He admitted, drawing his hands up and down her arms in what he hoped was an comforting way. "We didn't shoot each other because we knew each other that well." 

Her eyes met his, a dark swirl of confusion breaking free. "What does that mean?" 

He paused for a second, feeling the words try to break free. But this time they wouldn't; diving back down into his heart. "What I said. Most of the murders and murder-suicides in that house were lovers who must have gotten caught up in their deadly games and didn't break free..." His mind added the logical conclusion to his theory. 

"Maybe we can make something good come out of that pain..." She murmured, her eyes once again avoiding his. 

He nodded. "Maybe we should. Not too many people get a second chance." A chuckle escaped. "Or in our case, a third and a fourth..." 

She held up one hand, stopping him. "I..." She paused, wetting her lips with a flick of her tongue. "I have to go. Mom's going to kill me if I'm too late and I can only blame the traffic for so much." 

Getting to her feet she dragged one hand along in hers. "Why don't you come along - Mom would love to have you there... and I'll handle Bill." 

"No..." He shook his head, not letting go of her hand as he remained seated on the couch. 

"Mulder..." Scully looked down. "I can't let you spend Christmas like this - alone." 

He shook his head again, more forcefully this time. "I can't, Scully.." He stared up at her, his eyes dark and sad and childlike in their fear. "I can't... I can't handle that right now..." 

The redhead nodded, giving his hand one last tight squeeze. "Okay... but can I come back later?" 

His face lightened, clearly relieved that she hadn't insisted. "Only if you bring me the leftovers." 

Scully laughed, walking towards the door. "Well, I'll have to ask. But I think Mom can put together a few morsels for you..." 

Grinning widely, he got to his feet, intercepting her at the door. "You got it." 

Pausing at the door, she turned; taking both his hands in hers. "I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"Great." Pulling lightly on her hands, Mulder leaned in; kissing her cheek lightly. "I'll be here." 

"You better.." Scully warned as she reluctantly let go and opened the door. "Or I'll hunt you down..." 

He nodded. "I'll be here for you - promise." 

"I know.." She said, a bashful smile breaking free. "You always are." A frown crossed her face. "At least, most of the time..." 

"Hey..." Spreading his arms, the tall man smirked. "Give me a chance..." 

"Be back later on..." She repeated, walking out into the hallway. "Just don't start up any movies until I get back..." 

"Not even..." 

"Not even..." 

*********** 

the end... 


End file.
